Daemons
Daemons are monsters from the Underworld, commanded by Hades. Description Daemons are, for the most part, people sentenced to Tartarus whom Hades gives a second chance, transforming them into monsters and sending them on his missions. However, Daemons have been battling humans for billions of years, before Hades' rebellion. Others like Medusa are people changed into monsters as a punishment by the gods. History It is not known where Daemons came from, but billions of years ago, they battled humanity for the Earth. Seven Greek warriors traded their souls for the Irenic Crystals, which they used to fight back and drive the Daemons off. Hades made a deal with them, becoming their king in exchange for helping them take the Crystals. However, the original Olympian Power Rangers used the Crystals to defeat him, the White Ranger in particular chasing him back into the Underworld and defeating him--at the cost of her life and crystal. Known Individuals Melinoe The first Daemon to be sent to face the Rangers, a female monster with a white right side and black left. She had black flowing hair, a dress and a sword that were also half-black and half-white. Her initial defeat took place off-page, but at her second she was destroyed by the High Irenic Megazord. Medusa An ancient-looking Daemon with snakes for hair who could turn others to stone as soon as they looked her in the eye. She was also invisible to cameras. Using an enchanted bracelet, she disguised herself as a petite brunette named Melody and began a relationship with Jet. She managed to petrify Nathalie, and handed her over to Hades. After a few fights, the recovered Nathalie was able to decapitate her with Hermes' Scythe. Unnamed Small Daemon A small Daemon that could have passed for a human, but for her half-mutated (red spots on one side, a yellow star on the other) face and scaly pink body. This Daemon's actions were unknown, but apparently she lied to Hades and failed him. Phoebe witnessed him sentence the creature to Tartarus. Harpy A birdlike Daemon with talons for feet and wings instead of arms, silvery hair and the face of an old woman. She attacked the Autumn Ball, and was destroyed by the Irenic Blaster, then the Megazord. Unnamed Male Daemon Another Daemon who failed Hades and was returned to Tartarus. When his power was removed, he was revealed as a twenty-some man with unnaturally pale skin and all-black eyes. Chronos An elderly, winged man who carried a small bag containing a flute whose melody could transport people in time and a gold 1800's-era pocketwatch. He sent all of the Olympian Rangers back in time, following them and teaming up with the Monster Rangers. In battle he said that the previous Olympian Red had killed his soulmate, Jocasta. He was destroyed by the Olympian Strike Cannon. Nereus A half-metal, half-human archer whose poisoned arrow reversed Charley's personality. He also wielded a sword. When blasted with the Rangers' combined weapons, he grew rapidly and had to be taken down with the Megazord. Aergia A woman in a black satin dress who could fire "irresistible" lazy spells at people--though it took her a little while to get them right for the Rangers. She was defeated by the High Irenic Blaster and Megazord. Circe A woman in a grey silk dress who wielded a wand, and could turn people into animals. Unlike other Daemons, she was able to shrug off Nathalie's arrows. She was destroyed by the Rangers' combined weapons, and then their separate Zords. Echidna The mother of all monsters; a woman with sickly pale skin and dark hair whose bottom half was the body of a green serpent. She escaped through a breach in the Underworld and traveled back to the year 2007, with the intent of destroying the timeline and preventing the victory of the Olympian Rangers. She defeated the Star Force Rangers once, and then joined forces with their primary enemy, Empress Quita. In her next attack, however, the Olympian Rangers arrived and forced her to retreat. Category:Olympian Force Category:PR Monsters